As Time Goes By
by MaximumDiscomfort
Summary: A love story. Destiel, major character death, smut. There are lots of typos because I didn't even edit this a little. Woops.


Day 1:

The alarm only managed to get through three shrill chirps before a large fist smashed down on it hard enough to silence it forever. Dean groaned and pulled his hand back, trying to orient himself in the dusky motel room. He was somewhere in Alamaba... or was it Georgia?, on his to meet Sam in North Florida to take down a vamps nest. He had driven until his eyes were crossing, and he couldn't bear the thought of sleeping in the Impala, so he checked into a little roadside bed and breakfast that had seen better days. The walls of the tiny room were covered in cheery walpaper that had peeled and discolored from the muggy heat of the summer, but the bed was soft and didn't squeak so he couldn't complain.

As he threw an arm over his eyes and rolled onto his back, he became suddenly, vividly aware that he was not alone. There was someone in the room with him, sitting on the opposite side of the bed. He was halfway out of the bed, with his fingers wrapped around his gun, when they spoke up.

"Hello, Dean."

"Dammit, Cas, what the hell?" He spun around to face his friend, and realized that the combination of boxers and morning wood was not a good idea when you were in the presence of an angel. Castiel, for his part, kept his eyes firmly on Dean's face.

"You were having bad dreams. You called out to me." Cas's tone was deadpan, but Dean flushed crimson.

"Well, can you give me a second, man? I'm indecent." He stomped to the bathroom and slammed the door, looking every bit like a toddler having a temper trantrum. He turned the shower on, scalding hot, and stripped out of his boxers before stepping in. The hot water eased his already tense muscles, and he let a hand slip slowly down his body to rest on his cock. He jerked himself quickly and efficiently, leaning on the speckled white tiles. When he came, instead of whiting out, he saw vibrant, endless blue.

This was the beginning.

Day 50:

Dean swallows the lump in his throat and speaks.

"Cas... can you hear me? I need to talk to you."

It takes less than a second for the fluttering of feathers that announces Castiel's arrival. He looks slightly rumpled from flight, and Dean blushes.

"Where's Sam?" Cas asks, turning to look around the motel room appraisingly.

"He, uh... We booked seperate rooms for the night." Dean stammers, running a hand through his hair. This is not how he intended it to go, talking about his brother.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asks, stepping a few cautious feet closer. Dean feels the flame that has been burning quietly inside of him ignite.

In a moment, he is up off the chair and has Cas pinned agains the wall. The angel's eyes are bright, devestating, the pupil's blown in the dim light.

"Dean..." His tone is dark and low, sounding every bit like whiskey on the rocks. Dean can't stand it, but he has to know.

"I want to kiss you. I want to kiss you fucking stupid and take off your stupid trenchcoat and stupid tie and I want to..." He trails off as he see's the look on Castiel's face. It could only be described as naked shock, and suddenly Dean feels very stupid. He lets go of Cas's arms and backs away, clenching his fists at his side. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, you're a fucking angel, I'm such an idiot, oh go-"

"Dean." Cas says his name again, this time more gentle. He holds out a hand to him and says, "Please."

Day 123:

The first time Cas and Dean fuck, both of them are awestruck. Before this, it had just been hands, and mouths, and it had been amazing every single time, but this... This was beyond, and it scared the shit out of Dean.

It was different from their previous romps from the beginning. Dean was more tender when he removed Castiel's clothes, taking his time. He kissed from the base of his jaw, down his throat, over the sharp curve of his collarbones and over his shoulder. Cas kept his hand clamped firmly over the scar he had left on Dean's arm, fingers digging in to the point of almost pain, but Dean didn't protest.

He laid Cas back on the bed and continued his previous task of kissing every inch of the angel's skin. When he has worked his way down his stomach and over both hips, he wrapped his lip carefull around Castiel's cock. He mde a whimpering nosie in the back of his throat that spills out of his mouth as a growl, and the noise flooded Dean with want want need lust desire.

Dean focused all his attention on taking as much of Cas into his mouth as he can, until his throat was full and his eyes are watering, over and over. Cas was keening, arching off the mattress, unholy sentiments in a holy language pouring from his mouth. After what felt like an eternity, Dean's jaw starts to ache so he pulls off, and crawls up Castiel's body, every movement feline and predatory.

He brushed his lips, feather light, over the angels and barely caught the whispered request, "I want."

The heat pooling in Dean's belly flared bright, and he barely had the presence of mind or control left to reach into the bedside drawer and pull out the lube. He intended to slick up his fingers, but Cas stopped him.

"It won't hurt me, Dean." The lube is quickly abandoned, and as Dean pressed into the perfect excruciating heat of Castiel, he screwed his eyes up tight and let out a helpless sob. Pleasure and emotion boiled up out of him and he ducked his head against Castiel's shoulder.

Cas placed one hand over Dean's lower back, and tucked the other one against his cheek, slotting into the curves of his face, a silent comfort that spurred Dean into action. He drew his cock out slowly, loving the pull and friction, then thrust it back in, developing an agonizing rhythm. Cas rolled his hips up to meet Dean's, and he thought that this was the easiest thing in the world, that they were built to do this together. The world was sweat and heat and blue eyes and Cas and Dean knew he wouldn't last long like this.

His hand snaked between their bellies and found Castiel's cock, and he jerked it sloppily in time with his thrusts. As Cas tensed up around him, his mouth fell open and Dean lost a grip on his own orgasm. He toppled over the cliff, and the world went hazy around him.

He woke up to Cas's hands on his face, whispering softly in an ancient tongue, and smoothing away tears that Dean didn't know were falling. In this rare moment of openess, he let slip the one thing he had been trying to hide for so long.

"I need you, Cas."

Castiel figured it was the closest thing he'd get to an "I love you", so he accepted it with a smile.

Day 200:

The first time Dean told Castiel he loved him was during an argument, after he had thrown a glass of whiskey against a wall.

Day 245:

The second time was when he was laying in a hospital bed with his crushed leg in a cast.

Day 452:

The first time Castiel left after an argument. Dean had told him he was a joke and a coward, and that he never wanted to see his face again. Cas hadn't returned for three days. Dean almost drank himself into a coma to dull the worry. When Cas returns, he tells Dean he loves him, in every language he knows. He presses kisses to each of Dean's knuckles. They fall asleep in a tangle, and for the night everything is alright.

Day 783:

The day Dean tells Bobby and Sam that he's in a relationship with an angel. Sam laughs until he's red in the face and starving for air. Bobby asks him if he thinks he's stupid. Dean beams, and laughs with them.

Day 1,023

The day Castiel falls from Grace.

Dean is up until three in the morning with him, trying to calm his frantic screams. At one point, he had to hold him down to keep him from ripping his back open, searching for his wings with fingernails. Once Cas goes to sleep, Dean grabs a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet and wanders out of Bobby's house into the Salvage yard.

He sits on an old Ford truck, drinks, and screams at God until he loses his voice. Then he smashes the truck with a baseball bat until his shoulder dislocates, and he collapses in a heap.

Sam helps him inside. None of them speak for three days.

Day 1,028

The day Cas gets his first tatto: A protection sigil on his chest, to match the brothers. He sits stoic through the hour it takes to put the ink on his chest. Dean holds his hand, and as the tattoo artist is wiping the extra ink off with a towel, Cas smiles.

Day 1,056

The day Cas gets his second tattoo: Wings.

Day 2,597

The day Castiel and Dean buy a house.

After Sam went after Sarah, wooing her like he should have in the first place, it had been just Dean and Cas in the Impala. Just them, hunting side by side. Dean is getting tired.

They had talked about putting down roots somewhere, setting up a home base, but Dean had put it off, saying, "After we take down this skinwalker", or, "After we get this cursed object back where it belongs", or, "Jesus, Cas, I'm trying to exorcise this piece of shit, we can't talk about it right now."

But sometimes, after Castiel fell asleep in the backseat of the Impala or in the bed of the motel room they were bunking in that night, Dean would sneak outside and pull out his cellphone. Bobby had put him in touch with a realtor in Sioux Falls who would be willing to help with their special circumstances. He'd call her once every few weeks, and ask if she had found something special.

Almost a year had passed, and nothing had come up. Then, at almost midnight on a Wednesday, his phone rang. He rolled over and looked at the number groggily, then flew out of bed silently and ran out the door, shutting it quietly behind him.

"Did you find something?!" Dean was breathless with excitement, the woman had never called him before.

"I did." He could almost hear her smile through the phone. "It's perfect. You're going to love it."

"How soon can we see it?" Dean ran a hand through his shaggy hair, working out the mileage in his head. They could make it in 16 hours, if he broke the speed limit the whole trip.

"How does day after tomorrow sound?" Dean grinned.

They worked out the details quickly, she gave him the address and said she would be excited to finally meet him. He thanked her profusely until she laughed and told him to go to sleep. He slunk back into their motel room with a grin on his face.

Two days later, Dean and Cas were standing hand in hand outside of gas station, waiting for their realtor to pull up. Cas was practically beaming, in his quiet, restrained way, and Dean felt like he made the right choice.

He knew the woman immediately when she stepped out of her car, even though he had never seen her. She was tiny, with messy dark hair and piercing blue eyes. His heart skipped a beat at how much she looked like Cas.

"Dean!" Her voice rang clear across the parking. "Follow me, okay?" She got back into her car, and waited for them to do the same, before she pulled out onto the road. It was a short drive, maybe thirty minutes, before she pulled over to the side of the two lane blacktop. Dean pulled up behind her, and they all got out of their cars.

"Okay." She beamed up at them when they walked over. "Are you ready?"

Dean was confused, and by the look on Castiel's face he was feeling the same way, but they nodded and she led them a little further up the road, around the bend, and then they saw it. There was a wall, set back and flush with the hillside, and a staircase leading down into the ground, and Dean opened his mouth to say something. The tiny woman but her hand up to silence him.

"Just wait." They all walked down the old stairway together, and when they reached the bottom, she inserted a key into the heavy metal door and swung it open. Dean couldn't believe his eyes. The inside was huge. The walls were covered in pale, pink tinted tan tile. It was a wide open space, and as Dean stepped further inside, he could see a large kitchen off to one side. There was a second story, but it too was open, framed with intricate black railing. Beside him, Dean could hear Cas let out a breathless sound.

"I knew you would like it." The woman smiled and winked at them.

"Cas?" Dean turned, questioning, and got a huge smile as an answer.

"We'll take it."

Day 3,342

The day Dean asks Castiel to marry him. It immediately followed sex and Cas brushed it off.

Day 3,343

The day Dean asks Castiel to marry him again. Cas looks at him as if he's gone inside.

Day 3,367

The day Castiel accepts Dean's marriage proposal. They kiss quiet and shy, and after they let go of each other, Dean lets out a whoop that echos around their bunker. Cas laughs until he cries.

Day 3,600

The day Castiel gets a last name.

The ceremony is held in a tiny garden, on a beatiful spring day. They don't have many guests, just Bobby, Sam, Sarah and their two children. Dean wears a black suit jacket and jeans, Cas wears his trenchcoat, and when they see each other from across the garden, they both start sprinting. The preacher can hardly pry them apart for long enough to get them to say their vows, and afterword he swears he's never seen two people so in love. He talks about it for years.

They dance to a classical rendition of Hallelujah that Sam plays from his smartphone. Afterword, Dean grills everyone burgers in the bunker.

It is a simple wedding, and the most beautiful day of their lives.

Day 11, 256

Dean dies for the final time, in his bed, wrappd around Castiel.

Day 11,257

Cas follows him

*fin


End file.
